Darkest Magic Shines Brightest
by InnocentIrony
Summary: Haruhi is ready to stand up for Nekozawa and does but is he hiding a secret and what will she do when she learn it .. neko/Haruhi and vamp/neko


We don't own Ouran High School Host Club and since we are both kids we never will :...(

Enjoy our story but be forwarned all flamers will receive there flames back with triple the force :D

We accept all feedback and have fun this will probably improve as we go so HAVE A BLAST !

It was a normal chilly October day, well normal besides the fact that Haruhi was two hours late.  
>Haruhi stumbled, her books clutched in her arms as she slammed the door to limousine Tamaki<br>had insisted in her riding to school in instead of her taking a bus. He had insisted due to the fear of germs making his lovely "daughter" sick.  
>Haruhi sighed and looked up at the huge private, knowing good and well Tamaki was going to give her<br>hell.

'It's not like it's my fault. How was i supposed to know that there was going to be a traffic jam today?'  
>She grumbled to herself speed-walking down corridors, trying to think up a way to explain this to her<br>club mates. She continued to grumble and cursed to herself until she came upon music room, were the  
>host club was set up at. The door was cracked, but instead of hearing the normal girly giggles she<br>was used too, she heard a loud crash, and laughter, then an aggravated voice speaking.  
>She quickly guessed the laughter to be non-other than the twins, which automatically meant trouble.<p>

She pushed the door open, was greeted by millions of pieces of glass shattered on the ground, right by her feet.  
>She carefully stepped around the mess, and searched the rest of the room for her friends, and possibly the<br>reason there was about a billon little pieces of shattered glass on the ground.

She found both.

In the far corner of the room, Tamaki was hunched over laughing, facing the scene of the crime,  
>Hikaru and was standing on the sofa, holding what looked to be a big black sharpie. His brother was next to him<br>grinning like he always did when up to no good. Holding up what seemed to be a hand puppet.

Next to him was a tipped over table, and a very unhappy Nekozawa, who also was covered in bits of glass and  
>flowers from the vase that was currently shattered on the ground. It didn't take long for her to figure out<br>what had happened while she was gone.

Tamaki was the first to notice her. His eyes went wide, and he jumped to his feet, trying to look as if he  
>had nothing to do with what was going on before them.<p>

"Haruhi! I've been so worried about you! Where in god heavens have you been? Mommy and I have been worried about you!" he made a B-line for her  
>but she brushed past him, her bad mood worsened, this wasn't the first time she'd caught them picking on other, and defiantly not the first time she has found them messing around with the leader of the black magic club.<p>

"Haru-chan!" the twins gasped "we were worried-"

"What the hell you guys!" she cut them off, anger filled her voice, she stormed up to the twins and snatched  
>away the cat-like puppet before the marker had a chance to touch it.<p>

"We were just having fun!" they said in  
>unison.<p>

"Isn't that right Nekozawa~?" Hikaru smirked.

Haruhi glanced at the guy dressed in a black cloak.  
>He looked horrified. Haruhi automatically felt bad for him. She walked toward him, and held out the puppet to him.<p>

"I'm sorry Nekozawa-sempai. It won't happen again" she smiled slightly.

He nodded. taking the puppet from her and slipping it on his hand "thank you Haruhi-kun" he nodded at her, then glared over at the other men.  
>" Such ashame Tamaki-kun, oh well, nothing black magic wouldn't fix. "<p>

She smirked. Tamaki's face went ghost-white.

Haruhi knew it was just a threat, for some odd reason or another; Nekozawa cared deeply for Tamaki, no matter  
>how bad he and the twins messed with him.<p>

"5, 0000 dollars Haruhi" Kyouya said nonchalantly from the other side of the room "for being late" he smirked up from his clip board.

Haruhi sighed aggregately.

"Careful Haruhi, if we had guests, i would've doubled it"

"Rich Bastards"


End file.
